disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco
Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco is the 1996 sequel to the 1993 film Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. The film is directed by David R. Ellis who later directed other films such as Snakes on a Plane, Final Destination 2, and Cellular, but is more famous in Hollywood as a stuntman and a stunt coordinator. The film stars a Golden Retriever named Shadow (voiced by Ralph Waite), a Himalayan named Sassy (voiced by Sally Field), and an American Bulldog named Chance (voiced by Michael J. Fox). The film features characters from Sheila Burnford's novel The Incredible Journey, but the plot didn't originate from the book. The film was released on March 8, 1996, and went on to gross over $30 million at the box office. The movie grossed less than the first movie, but is still considered a moderate success. The film features voices from other famous actors and sports figures, who include: Sinbad, Carla Gugino, Tisha Campbell, Adam Goldberg, Al Michaels, Tommy Lasorda, and Bob Uecker. The film was shot at various locations in San Francisco, Vancouver and Abbotsford Airport. This film was rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. Plot The owners of Shadow the Golden Retriever (voiced by Ralph Waite), Sassy the Himalayan cat (Sally Field), and Chance the American Bulldog (Michael J. Fox) decide to take a family trip to Canada. At the San Francisco International Airport, the animals escape after Chance panics and breaks free from his carrier and are left behind. After eluding airport authorities, the animals find themselves in the city of San Francisco, with home on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. During the journey, Chance bumps into a Boxer called Ashcan and his Bulldog friend Pete. Annoyed, he refuses to let them pass, but Shadow tries to tell them they are just trying to get home. They don't listen and say they are going to eat Sassy. She hides on a window sill, and Shadow and Ashcan fight. After a few seconds, Sassy yells to Shadow that they have reinforcements, but it turns out to be, as Pete calls them, "Riley's Gang." They help them and say that the city is no place for pets. Shadow explains they are lost and Riley points out that Chance is missing, He ran off as the gang arrived. Riley calls his friend Delilah, a Kuvasz, to run after him. She finds him in a light alley and explains why she was chasing him. As they other members of the gang are walking down the street, they see what they call the "blood-red van" and hide. Shadow asks what it is for, and Riley explains it takes dogs of the streets to a place called the lab. After it passes, Shadow asks Riley if he can help him, and Sassy find a golden bridge, which he remembers passing on the way there. Riley explains that he can't because a bridge means cars and cars means humans and he doesn't trust humans. So they thank him for his help and head off to look for the bridge themselves. Meanwhile, Delilah and Chance are walking in the park. He explains why they are in the city and when he asks her why Riley doesn't like humans she explains that he was abandoned as a puppy and decided to make a home for other stray dogs to protect them from all humans. Chance realizes he's fallen in love with Delilah and they head out of the park. Later, while walking down a street, Pete and Ashcan notice Shadow and Sassy walking down it too. They plan to jump at them but miss their chance. Round the corner Shadow sees a house on fire and remembers it holds that little boy named Tucker and his cat. Realizing they are still in there he runs in through the basement window and looks for them. Sassy goes in after him and looks for the kitten. Shadow comes out a few moments later with Tucker right behind him, then Sassy appears with the kitten. Tucker thanks them and they continue on. As they cross the street, Riley and his gang tell them that they did a great job rescuing the boy and kitten and say they can stay with them until they find Chance. As they return to the gang's hideout, they notice Delilah and Chance are already there. Riley tries to explain that they are different but they won't listen and head outside. Outside the door Chance notices a tire and begins to chew on it but doesn't notice the "blood-red van" driving through the gates. While all the other dogs are inside Chance gets captured and driven to the lab. While there the van is stopped by the gang, Chance and the other dogs are set free, and it reverses into the river for good. Delilah then explains to Chance that Riley is right and they cannot be together. He gets upset and runs off. Riley then tells Shadow if humans mean that much to him he'll take them to the bridge. On there way home after crossing the bridge, they are ambushed by Pete, but Chance appears and fights them off. They are found by their owners on a road and return home, but Chance is still upset about Delilah but then he sees her appear from around the corner and they are reunited. Bob agrees she can stay, much to Chance's glee, and they continue with their picnic. Cast *Robert Hays - Bob Seaver *Kim Greist - Laura Seaver *Benj Thall - Peter Seaver *Veronica Lauren - Hope Seaver *Kevin Chevalia - Jamie Seaver Voice Cast *Ralph Waite - Shadow *Michael J. Fox - Chance *Jeff Fischer in some parts[2] *Sally Field - Sassy *Michael Bell - Stokey *Tisha Campbell-Martin - Sledge *Adam Goldberg - Pete *Carla Gugino - Delilah *Tommy Lasorda - Lucky Lasorda *Tress MacNeille - French Poodle *Ross Malinger - Spike *Al Michaels - Sparky Michaels *Jon Polito - Ashcan *Sinbad - Riley *Stephen Tobolowsky - Bando *Bob Uecker - Trixie Uecker Gallery Tumblr nha3mypYx31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nicblktutu1qiceiuo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nk229pJ8f51qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nl1dbp7R6c1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Category:Disney films Category:1996 films Category:Live-action films Category:Homeward Bound Category:Films Category:G-rated films Category:Films about dogs